Charmed Season 9 Episode 2 Our Charming Life
by 666food
Summary: In Episode 2, the Charmed Ones' are stilling finding ways to bring back Phoebe, when they eventually get her back. A chain of murders leads to their many attempts to kill Emperor Leva, Diosus, Neena & Hogan.
1. Depressed, Stressed

**Season 9 Episode 2 Our Charming Life.**

**Set 4 days after Episode 1. **

**Chapter 1 Depressed, stressed. **

**23****rd**** November 2006.**

**It was 3am.**

"**Leo?" Piper yelled she was planning another long list on schemes to get Phoebe back. **

"**Yes darling, your cup of coffee." Leo tiredly replied in the lightless kitchen. "Are you sure you want the light off-?" **

"**LEO!" Piper tiredly argued. "I HAVE A MIGRAINE!" **

**Leo was too tired to argue back, it would be hopeless anyway. Piper was not herself this past few days. He went back to bed. **

**Half an hour later, Piper was no- longer in a fit state to write, tear drops painted the long list and smudged the truth. **

**Chris was crying, Piper had to be strong. **

**In Paige's house- **

**Paige layed awake on her back. The ceiling seemed like a squiggle of misunderstood patterns to her. She never knew how much she missed Phoebe until then. **

**A shadow danced along the wall, Paige hoped it was Phoebe giving her a sign.**

"**Phoebe?" Paige dreamed. But no luck. **


	2. I Love You

**Chapter 2 I love you. **

**Phoebe gains the power that Shax killed Prue with. (Aerokinesis) "No! You won't kill me!" Phoebe yells. **

**In the manor its 7am. Piper is asleep on the laptop. Leo, Wyatt and Chris walk in. "Mama" Wyatt pats his mum on the head. Piper wakes up she has bags underneath her eyes and it looks like she's been crying. "Morning, my little men. Daddy will make you some breakfast and mum will take you to Magic school later." Piper replied hazy. The phone blared in one ear and out the other. It was Paige who thought she had found Phoebe. Piper got dressed, took the boys to magic school and went to Paige's. **

***Opening credits for Episode 1 and 2.**

**Shannen Doherty as Prue.  
><strong>

**Holly Marie Combs as Piper**

**Alyssa Milano as Phoebe.**

**Rose McGowan as Paige. **

**Victor Webster as Coop**

**Ivan Sergei as Henry**

**Brain Krause as Leo. **

**Guest starring- Selena Gomez as musical. **

**Michelle Pfeiffer as Emperor Leva. **

**Corey Haim as Diosus.  
><strong>


	3. I will survive!

**Chapter 3 I will survive! **

"**So you think it's actually her?" Piper worried again and again and again like usual. **

"**Yes woman! I used her hairbrush how much closer can we get unless she's a secret hairdresser!" Paige assured. **

"**Yep." Prue twiddled with her nails. **

"**Don't go dreaming like on my wedding!" Piper warned cautiously. **

**Prue raised an eyebrow. **

**Then Paige orbed out.**

"**Wha-?" Piper began to say. "PAIGE! WHAT ABOUT PHOEBE?" **

"**I'll orb you." Prue supported. **

**They orbed out. **

**Then a demon appeared in the flat followed my Phoebe, she killed him leaving her breathless, the new power was overwhelming. **

"**NO! LEVA! YOU WILL NOT GET TO ME. I WILL SURVIVE!" Phoebe shouted into the gloom dying inside. **


	4. Rampaging

**Chapter 4 Rampaging. **

**Paige was orbing all over the world as Phoebe was killing demons everywhere. Finally she was able to stop Phoebe so Prue and Piper could catch up. **

"**Pheebs!" Paige cradled Phoebe in her arms as Phoebe was getting weak. "Breath, babes. Breath." **

**Piper & Prue appeared. **

"**Heal her Paige!" Piper commanded. **

**Before Paige could, before the world spinned one more inch. Phoebe's eyes turned as black as coal. **

"**Get off me, BITCH!" Phoebe bellowed. **

**Phoebe had a moment of super strength; the new power was coursing through her veins. Paige fell to the floor unconscious. **

**Then Phoebe went to smash Prue into a river but Piper knew what had happened last time and jumped in front of her. **

**Piper flew into the river smashed through a car that had been dumped in there was surrounded by dead creatures unconscious. **

**Then Phoebe disappeared. **

**Prue didn't know what to do...she fell to the floor in despair. **


	5. Two down, One more to go

**Chapter 5 Two down, one to go. **

**Finally, Prue had the guts. She had to jump in. Her thought were persuading. But her heart told her to hold back. She jumped in anyway. Finally through the foggy rhyne. She found Piper and brought her to the surface, she hadn't mastered her healing power yet so she prayed for Paige to wake up soon. **

**Eventually Paige did, she healed Piper. **

"**We, have to help Phoebe here guys!" Prue yelled worried. "If she has the guts to kill us, she could kill innocents." **

**Piper had nearly died, so when she woke up she coughed up some blood. **

"**Gross!" Prue exclaimed. **

"**Really?" Paige sarcastically added. "In all, the demon fighting, THAT is gross?" **

**Piper raised her eyebrow. She was wondering she why she had to be the middle sister along with Phoebe once more. **

**As the 3 sisters set off into the misty adventure to rescue the 4****th**** sister. Phoebe got more and more weak. **


	6. Balance and Harmony

**Chapter 6 Balance & Harmony.**

**24****th**** November 2006 **

**Phoebe rushed through the underworld, killing demons, killing warlocks. Killing practically everything. Evil and good. **

"**Run!" a demon yelled just before he got vanquished by Phoebe. **

**Terror and piercing scream split the sky in two. Even from the underworld. **

**At magic school. Prue, Piper and Paige orbed in. Piper went over to talk to Leo. An odd silence halted Prue and Paige. **

**Then something out of the ordinary happened. Phoebe appeared. She was trying not to be dragged somewhere. Prue and Paige didn't know what to do. Should they hold onto their sister? Should they let her go? They followed her all the way to Gideon's previous room which was now and a sacred harmony magic symbolic. Curtains flapped repeadtly revealing the mirror to another world...the evil world to be precise. **


	7. Back so Soon

**Chapter 7 Back so soon?**

**Paige held on to Phoebe's hand knowing the trouble it could cause if either of them entered the parallel world. **

"**Prue, Help!" Paige worriedly shouted. **

**Prue clutched Phoebe's other hand. **

**Piper heard the terrified screams and ran in, seeing the mirror place, brought back daunting memories of when her son's life was in jeopardy. She couldn't stay dazed for long, she froze the room, Phoebe stopped getting pulled, and the panic disappeared from her face. **

**She held Phoebe's face in her hands. **

"**Be strong." She whispered to Phoebe hoping it would give her confidence. If the mirror place was returning she knew they needed to be prepared. She unfroze the room. **

**In the mirror she saw a good Phoebe being dragged into this world. Piper asked herself what was happening. Evil Piper explained that in their world, Evil Phoebe had turnt good and killed nearly all good things.**

**As Good Phoebe had turnt evil and nearly killed all bad things. So if, neither of them, sort it out. Both Phoebes would have to swap to restore balance. **


	8. Two of us

**Chapter 8 Two of us. **

"**We need some ideas, here." Prue commanded. **

"**Well, excuse me. But working under pressure is not easy!" Piper irritably informed Prue. **

**The two Phoebes were chained up, so they couldn't escape, and cause more wreckage. **

**Paige thumbed through the book, even though she knew it like the back of her hand, she hoped and prayed something new would show up. **

"**Demons, love spells medieval markets." Paige muttered softly. **

**Prue peered over to see even more added to the book and wonderful new illustrations. **


	9. I conquer thee

**Chapter 9 I conquer thee. **

"**Restore, what has been done. Evil and good intertwined. When our two seem to collide. Where earth bounds all hollow. We'll hold some hope and follow. Bring peace and light to glory. Turn to normal with this epiphany." The sisters chanted. **

**A golden mist brewed around the sisters until there eyes stung. The other Phoebe was immediately backed in the mirror. All had been restored. **

**On the other hand. Emperor Leva and her crew were still lurking about in the shadows. There rest hadn't been rewarded for long. **


	10. Breathless

**Chapter 10 Breathless. **

"**I'm so confused." Prue confessed. "If Phoebe is good again. Doesn't that mean, we have defeated her?" **

"**We have to stop her from doing it again though." Paige helped. **

**Prue nodded her head understanding better now. **

**Phoebe was still pretty much in recovery mode. She had thoughts stinging her mind every second. It wasn't bees to her. They died after one sting. The thoughts remained. It must be wasps or hornets. **

**Then a premonition broke out. An energy jolt surged through her veins. Her head began spinning with nausea. She fell to the floor. She saw Brittney Reynolds. Her funeral. Many other innocents' funerals. Including Beth Whittlesey. Even Darryl. Her breath never came back. She was suffocating. Then the premonition ended. Her temples stopped throbbing. She saw Piper, Paige and Prue leaning over her. **


	11. Distractions

**Chapter 11 Distractions. **

"**Pheebs, please tell us what you saw!" Piper attempted to persuade.**

"**I told you! It was nothing, just a shock. That's all." Phoebe lied but not very well. **

"**Phoebe! Something is wrong! Tell us!" Paige attempted too. **

"**Listen, the thing that is wrong is Emperor Leva, Diosus and her little minions. Neena and Hogan!" Phoebe distracted. **

"**Not just little minions Phoebe. Parents of the triad, teachers of Billie" Prue informed.**

"**And Christy" Phoebe finished. "I know!" **

**Paige frowned as she laid out her tarot cards, trying to predict what Phoebe saw. **

**Then another premonition this time more expected although Phoebe didn't know why. It was Emperor Leva and Diosus. They killed all of them to distract the charmed ones. **

"**Get Billie to watch Darryl" Phoebe cried. "NOW!" **


	12. Funerals

**Chapter 12 Funerals. **

**25****th**** November 2006. **

"**Is that what it's about Phoebe?" Piper asked curious at Phoebe. "Brittney Reynolds funeral?" **

**Phoebe and Piper were on the phone, as they were getting ready for a funeral. **

"**PIPER!" Phoebe yelled hating the subject. "I don't wanna talk about it." **

**Then phone went dead. **

"**Mama! Mama! Where are you going?" Wyatt spoke as he hugged Pipers legs. **

"**I am going out, to somewhere, where kids can't go. And Aunt Phoebe and Prue are coming. So you have to go to nursery with Chris. And daddy will be with you." **

"**Why aint Aunt Paige coming?" Wyatt trilled.**

"**She's busy." Piper smoothly lied. She didn't like to tell him that Paige was helping an evil witch. Brent. **


	13. The Aftermath

**Chapter 13 the Aftermath. **

"**Pheebs, I'm sorry." Piper apologized.**

**Phoebe placed her hand on Pipers shoulder. **

"**Don't worry. So...? I wonder how Brittney died." Phoebe wondered curious. **

"**Hang on." Piper smirked. **

**Phoebe didn't know what Piper had in her mind but she knew, her sisters would find out what her premonition was. **

**Piper froze the sad crowd and unlatched the coffin. They were all stunned. Brittney was old! Like 80 year old, old! Prue gasped. Getting a flash back. **

"**B-Brittney? T-t-that cant be." Piper stuttered. **


	14. Enter the Demon

**Chapter 14 Enter the Demon. **

"**This must be the portal Neena!" Hogan insisted. **

"**It could be a trap!" Neena argued. **

**But before long Hogan had jumped in pulling Neena after him. Hurtling through strange catacombs, they realized they were in the underworld. **

**A gate made of bone, dinosaur like birds and a big pool of lava. Behind the gates was a huge lair. On the walls hung dying people. Rats crawling across the rotten floor. **

**This did not seem like the usual underworld lair. **

**They began to watch a group of low level demons build something. **

"**Saddest collection of low level demons I've seen since the fools who resurrected Zankou." Hogan laughed. **

"**Hah! Says the demon that can't even blink." Neena remarks. **

**They start talking about great powers and way to get them. Suddenly a misty smoke appears and question what Neena meant by "If you wait, we will have great power." **

**The smoke being tells them, they will be awarded for their efforts as long as they run him one more errand. **


	15. Mysteries

**Chapter 15 Mysteries. **

"**That couldn't have been her Pheebs!" Piper and Prue cried simultaneously.**

"**Well...it must be her can't be any other explanation of why- guys! Look what I found!" Phoebe exclaimed, as she stared, dazed by what she saw. **

**Piper and Prue ran to Phoebe's side. **

"**Evil stays with the innocents for eternity and when they die it takes body-form." Prue read aloud. **

**All they're eyes opened wide synchronized at the shock. **


	16. Brent's Luck

**Chapter 16 Brent's luck. **

**A boy is beating up another boy in a high school toilets in New York. **

**Paige orbs in. **

"**Oy! You lot scram!" Paige ordered. **

"**You" She pointed at the boy who was beating the other boy up. "Stay here." **

**The boy looks slightly frightened but cocky. He thinks he is going to be told off. **

"**Listen, I'm a witch, you're a witch. You have to come with me to Magic School." Paige quickly but thoroughly explained. **

**Paige skips the accepting moment. **

**She grabbed his arm and orbs out. **


	17. The Clues

**Chapter 17 Clues. **

**Piper hung up on the phone.**

"**That was Josh. Remember him? Last bottle of Calera Jensen '93? Yes, well" Piper sighed. **

"**He wants to date you again?" Phoebe teased, **

"**No! Beth Whittlesey is dead." Piper sadly told. **

"**And, I looked through the newspapers Claire Pryce is dead. Remember? My old boss at Buckland's." Prue suspiciously added.**

"**Jeez! At total midwinter murder eh?" Phoebe joked trying to lighten the mood. **

"**Uh...guys gotta cut this short. I just hope you know something when I get back. Gotta a charge to get to" Prue interrupted as she orbed out. **

**The split second after Paige orbed in. **

**They explained about the mystery murders, **

"**Well, we all got problems! My charge Brent has gone berserk shooting electricity everywhere plus he is a sexist pig! Thinking men can't be witches! Richard was one!" Paige ranted.**

"**Exactly!" Phoebe laughed. **

"**Hold it!" Piper yelled halting the whole commotion. "One issue at a time now let's get started." **


	18. More Commotion than Possible!

**Chapter 18 More Commotion than possible. **

"**You're telling me! That Jack Sheridan. Is dead. And you couldn't." Phoebe spoke.**

"**I couldn't save him! Rub it why don't you!" Prue finished in tears. **

"**I'm sorry Prue! I didn't...realize how hard it would be for you." Phoebe consoled.**

"**Wait! That means Dan Gordon is next! Remember?" Piper panicked. **

"**Remember? How could we forget?" Phoebe grinned. **

"**Prue, orb to him please." Piper begged.**

**Prue orbed out. **

"**GUYS! DEMONS, DEATHS AND CHARGES HERE!" Paige yelled trying to get attention. **

"**Phoebe will orb to him with you, I need to see to Wyatt and Chris." **


	19. Till Death do Us Part

**Chapter 19 Till Death do us part. **

**Phoebe and Paige orb into a deserted field, where a cottage is, it's another portal to Magic School she sent Brent too. **

"**Urhmm...Paige? Is the cottage meant to be the colour of blood?" Phoebe asked concerned at the blood red bright cottage. **

"**No! I wonder what happened! Let's check it out." Paige trembled. **

**She and Phoebe ran towards the cottage to find Brent, Marcy Steadwell, Owen Grant and all the other innocents dead inside. **

"**Owen!" Phoebe bawled. **

**Meanwhile, Piper was having a great time speaking to Dan again. **

"**I'm so glad for you Piper, even though the whole thing with Leo and" Dan began to say.**

**But a man in a mask knocked a bat round Prues head. Then he knocked Piper out. THONK! **

**When Piper finally awoke, a blood stain was where her head was and Prues. She looked over to Dan who had been brutally murdered. **

"**Paige!" Piper called weakly. **

**Paige and Phoebe appeared in swirls of light. Phoebe all red eyed and Paige with a look of shock. She quickly healed Prue and Piper but unfortunately couldn't heal Dan. **

"**Piper! What happened?" Phoebe exclaimed. She knelt down beside her. Whilst Paige healed Prue. **

"**Ill explain later. Can you heal Dan Paige?" Piper hoped.**

"**He dead. I'm sorry." Paige announced. **

"**No! He can't be!" Piper blabbed. **

**Phoebe hugged Piper as Paige healed her and Prue awoke from being unconscious. **


	20. Mislaid

**Chapter 20 Mislaid. **

**Billie projects in. **

"**Darryl is fine guys!" Billie blurted. **

"**Billie! You need to be with him. NOW!" Piper lipped. **

**Billie projected out.**

"**Well, at least we know Darryl's ok." Phoebe assured. **

"**Yeah, okay so, were going to try vanquishing them again?" Piper asked filling potion bottles. **

"**It's our only shot. We can't be sitting ducks, especially since its Henry's 27****th**** Birthday tomorrow." Paige informed. **

"**True. What if they capture phoebe again or take an other one of us?" Prue worried. **

"**If we lived by "what ifs" now Prue, we'd never have got this far." Phoebe wisely added. **


	21. Vanquish

**Chapter 21 Vanquish. **

**26****th**** November 2006. **

**The next morning, they orbed into the underworld. They fought off the coven of guards and walked into the dim cavern. Emperor Leva threw an energy bolt at them. But Piper froze it with her quick reflexes. **

"**So, you came back and saved you sister? Wow your really are the all mighty charmed ones." Emperor Leva laughed. Diosus appeared. **

"**We'll show you mighty!" Prue snarled. **

**She threw a potion and it charred her flesh. **

**Leva let out a roar and threw a telekinetic blast so strong; it knocked them off their feet. Prue went into the wall and fell unconscious. Piper went flying into Phoebe who landed in a heap on the floor, and when Piper had been pushed back she had accidently blown up Diosus and gave Leva a blown up arm. Paige had a sharp rock sliced through her stomach. **

**After a few minutes Leva had recovered. She went to kill Phoebe first but Phoebe woke up and karate chopped Leva through a wall. She gasped as she saw Paige slowly dying. **


	22. Sister Love

**Chapter 22 Sister Love. **

**Phoebe shook Piper and Prue awake. **

"**Prue, you're gonna have to heal her!" Piper begged.**

"**Heal! I haven't even been a whitelighter a week! And I've just got the hang of orbing! At least Paige had 6 months before she tried to heal someone!" Prue panicked and quivered. **

"**PRUE! SHE'S DYING! SHE HAS BEEN THERE FOR US SINCE YOU LEFT AND IM NOT GONNA LET HER DIE! YOU ARE SUPER WITCH AND YOU CAN DO ANYTHING! PLEASE TRY!" Piper yelled. **

**Prue cried as she tried to heal Paige, after a few minutes it worked and Prues face lit up with hope. **

"**Prue I knew you could do it!" Phoebe hugged Prue. **

**Piper was still a bit upset that shed been so harsh on Prue. **

"**I'm sorry." She said to Prue. **

**Prue smiled tiredly and she helped Paige up. Just then Emperor Leva was waking up. **

"**Quick say the spell." Paige insisted. **

"**Prudence, Penelope." Paige chanted. **

"**Patricia, Melinda." Phoebe chanted. **

"**Astrid, Helena." Piper chanted. **

"**Laura and Grace." Prue finished.**

"**Halliwell witches stand strong beside us; vanquish this evil from time and space! " They all chanted together. **

**Leva imploded. **

"**2 down, 2 to go." Phoebe smirked. **


	23. Happy Birthday

**Chapter 23 Happy Birthday. **

**The grandfather clock struck 8pm. Paige came down the Halliwell staircase in a golden long dress in gold stilettos and Phoebe came behind in a short black glittery dress with black flats. Piper came down in a knee length baby blue dress with blue high heels and Prue came down in a hot pink short dress and pink wedges. And all the men were in tuxedos. **

"**Happy Birthday hunny." Paige congratulated Henry. **

**Henry gave her a peck on the lips. Piper turnt the lights on and they all faced the table full with luxurious food. **

"**Especially made by me with the helps of Prue." Piper announced. **

**They all sat down and ate. And chatted small talk to each other. **

"**I have some announcements!" Henry called halting the loudness.**

"**Thank you Piper for this amazing food and for letting us do it in this incredible house. And I and Paige would like to tell you all a big surprise! And no were not having kids. But were moving into the house next door!" Henry continued. **

**They all cheered. But then the lights when out again. A flicker of a candle came from the kitchen then Leo walked in with a cake it had an edible picture of Henry and Paige on their wedding day! **

"**Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Henry. Happy Birthday to you!" They all sung.**

"**Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray! Hip hip hooray!" Wyatt shouted.**

**They all laughed at sweet little 3 year old Wyatt. **

"**Okay! Well Wyatt you can have a bit of cake but then time for bed you got nursery tomorrow! Its 9pm!" Piper disciplined. **

**An hour later when Leo had just finished tending to Chris who had woken up. They all said goodbye.**

"**Bye Piper. Thanks for everything. Ill come see you tomorrow about the other 2" Paige waved goodbye and left with Henry. The other 2 obviously meant demon Neena and Hogan. **

"**Yeah Bye Piper! Hopefully Ill get the other house next to us next! Ha-ha. Well bye see you when Wyatt's gone 'kay?" Phoebe hugged Piper goodbye and left with Coop. **

"'**Night Piper and Leo." Prue called as she went upstairs. **

**Leo passionately kissed Piper. **

"**Lets head up to bed too and SLEEP!" Piper commanded with a chuckle.**

**Go check out Episode 3 up 31****st**** November. **


End file.
